Trust Me
by RAY and KATANA
Summary: Marik's life is turned upside down when a thief named Bakura "rescues" him from his prison and helps him discover what it means to trust
1. Chapter 1 Freedom?

Hi everybody!!!! My name is Ray and I hope you enjoy my story!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I don't own the characters and I don't own Bakura's cloak, although I wish I did!!

Rating: M for mild language, gore, and a lemon later on

Pairings: Malik (who I'm calling Marik) and Thief Bakura

Summary: Marik's life is thrown upside down when a thief rescues him from his prison and helps him discover what it means to trust.

Chapter 1

Marik awoke with a start as a muscled arm wrapped around his neck and violently yanked him from his bed. He tried to scream, but his cry was stifled by a calloused hand. The blonde's thoughts were racing inside his mind, 'What's going on?!' 'Where is my sister?!'

"Show me the millennium rod and tauk, slave," An accented baritone voice commanded, pushing Marik in the direction of the deepest part of the tomb.

Although Marik was frightened, his fear did not paralyze him. Marik sank his devilishly sharp teeth into the mans hand and was hurled into the adjacent wall. He barely had enough time to recover before the man's fist closed around his robe, pulling him up to gaze into crimson eyes and snow white hair.

You're a hell of a lot braver than your father and brother were.", the albino spat cruelly before throwing the blonde from his room into the tomb's main corridor.

What Marik saw next tore the air from his lungs and froze the blood in his veins. His father, lying dead on the stone floor, blood pooling around his limp body, his eyes gauged from his skull. His stepbrother Odeon's body, lying broken and bruised, all of the life stolen from it.

"W-where i-is m-y s-sister," Marik forced the words to form as best he could, although he felt as if his voice would disappear at any moment. Marik was not as shaken by the death of his father and brother as he probably should have been. They had been the bane of his existence since birth.

"That wench? I let her go, I don't waste my time killing women.", the thief's eyes flickered for a moment, before narrowing once more on his current victim.

"Enough talk!," the thief shouted angrily as Marik stood once more, "bring me the millennium items!"

Marik felt a sharp blade nip at the flesh of his back, causing his legs to move forward without his mind's consent. Down the torch lit corridor the two men walked, until Marik stopped abruptly in front of a large, jewel encrusted shrine. That was where the items should have been, laying neatly in the linens in front of the statue of Ra.

"They're gone……," Marik whispered, his mind already registering what had happened.

"WHERE ARE THEY!," The thief bellowed and once again Marik was lifted off of the ground by his hair, "………. Damn!!!"

Marik remained silent, but from the look on the albino's face, it didn't matter.

"The wench," the thief's face contorted into an unsettling smile, " your sister took them, didn't she? Obviously, I should never have underestimated her." The albino then lifted an object in front of the blonde's eyes: a beautiful, jewel encrusted dagger.

"Are you going to kill me, thief?", Marik was terrified, but he refused to show his fear of death, especially to such a vulgar criminal.

The albino brought his ghostly white hand up to cup Marik's chin, bringing the blondes face only inches from his own.

"Not yet.", the thief whispered almost sweetly before bringing the hilt of his dagger up to bash against Marik's skull.


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

Chapter 2

Marik's vision slowly returned, although at first he was slightly dizzy. He sat up slowly and realized that he was lying in an enormous bed with the most luxurious sheets he'd seen, never mind laid in. Where was he? Better question yet, why was he here?

"Rise and shine wretch, it's long past morning." The thief who had attacked him the previous night stood over him now with two loaves of bread and a papaya fruit.

Marik's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped in amazement. He had never seen such lavish foods being used so casually before. However, his pride was still to damaged to accept it.

"Eat!," the thief placed the tray on the bed and backed away, the blonde's violet eyes boring holes into his skull. Marik slowly crawled over to the golden tray and hesitantly bit into the ripe papaya. Once he was sure that the food wasn't poisoned, Marik could no longer restrain himself, and began devouring the succulent delicacies.

The albino's eyes shimmered with curiosity as he watched the blonde practically inhale the fruit. Why was he so hungry? He had only been unconscious for a night.

Marik became aware of the thief's gaze and suddenly realized that he should thank the murderous creature.

"Thank you……," Marik trailed off.

"Bakura," the albino answered the unspoken question, " the Thief King."

Marik's eyes widened in recognition, but he did not say anything. He had heard the name, the name of Bakura the Thief King, the silent killer of Egypt. The icy grip of fear had begun to lodge in his heart, but just as Marik was about to sprint from the room, Bakura turned on his heel and left.

The blonde sat on the bed, dumb-founded and amazed that he was still amongst the living, and even more confused as to why.


	3. Chapter 3 The Idiot Proof Scheme

Sorry for the short chapter!!! Don't worry, the next one will be longer, I promise!!!

Chapter 3

Bakura sat down lazily in an ornate throne covered with silks and cotton linens. This would be so easy. He would convince the stupid boy that he was his friend, lull him into a false sense of security and gain his trust.

Once the thief had gained Marik's trust, he would persuade the blonde to pose as a slave and sneak into the Pharaoh's palace. Then, Marik could take the seven millennium items and bring them back to him, where upon Bakura would accept them and slay the stupid wretch.

What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4 And the Plot Thickens!

Chapter 4

The Great Pharaoh Atem was perched upon his regal, golden throne, gradually becoming aware of some commotion outside of the palace gates. The sounds of the guards shouting was mixed with the cries of a familiar voice.

High Priest Seto had undoubtedly heard it as well and both men rose from their current positions and raced through the main doors of the great hall, out into the palace garden.

Here, the two men saw four of the pharaoh's guards, trying desperately to restrain a ragged, dirty woman.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!," Atem raised his hands and the flustered guards immediately released the struggling woman, who flung herself into the High Priest's arms.

"Ishizu!," Seto cried, stroking his wife's hair affectionately, " What happened? Is the baby alright?"

The hysterical Priestess nodded her head, snuggling into her husband's comforting embrace, weeping freely. The guards, recognizing that this woman was of quite a high standing, decided to wander back to the front of the palace gates.

"W….while I was visiting my brother, I received a vision from the blessed Sun God, Ra. The vision dictated that I was to take the millennium items from our home and bring them to the palace. I know that we were planning on hiding them there until the Great Fast was over, but if Ra desires it, so shall it be," she paused, her eyes shimmering with tears, "All of a sudden, from the darkness, the screams of my father and older brother, Odeon, pierced through the night. I w…wan…..wanted to get Marik….before……..," Ishizu hid herself in Seto's chest, wishing she could simply melt away.

"A murderer killed my brothers and my father, all he wanted were the millennium items…. maybe……. if I hadn't taken them…… he wouldn't have killed Marik….." her voice trailed off into a grave silence.

"Ishizu," Atem whispered solemnly, "Did the murderer see you?"

The air seemed to thicken with the gravity of the question and the implications the answer would have.

Ishizu raised her head to look hopelessly into the Pharaoh's violet eyes.

"Yes," was all she could say, before collapsing into a fit of tears.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken

Thanks to everyone who's read this fanfic thus far, don't worry, it's just getting started!!

Chapter 5

Marik walked carefully around his new "home", Bakura having allowed him to roam the underground fortress freely. For some reason, the thief did not keep him shackled, like he had expected a murderer/ captor to do, but allowed him to explore unrestrained.

Apparently, from what Marik had understood, he was living in this underground "haven", in the middle of a ghost town named Kul Elna. The blonde had no idea of what the village above resembled, only that there were no people for miles around, so that if the thief decided to kill him, it would be kept secret.

Marik stopped in front of a room that, judging by it's lavish door, must belong to Bakura. There were silks and cotton fabrics lying all over the floor, golden jewelry encrusted with every precious stone imaginable, and an enormous bed that could easily have belonged to the pharaoh himself.

That's when he saw him. Marik's curious gaze fell upon Bakura, asleep, his features almost angelic, and nearly forgot that this man was a cold-blooded murderer.

Forgetting his fear of the albino, Marik carefully crept over to the side of Bakura's bed, and what he saw caused his insides to retch with pity.

Deep, blood-red scars littered the thief's flesh, tearing it into a horrific checkerboard -like pattern. In places, the skin had not been healed properly, and the inner layers of it were clearly visible, ruined and demented as they were.

""They're hideous, aren't they?," Bakura's voice sliced through Marik's thoughts like a hot knife.

Bakura stood and made his way slowly over to the blonde, who instinctively backed away.

"What's wrong?," Bakura asked, his voice laced with venomous kindness, " Am I so broken, that you fear to look upon me?" Marik could have sworn that the thief's eyes were brimming with tears as he spoke.

Suddenly the albino closed the gap between them and brought Marik's face so close, he could see the turmoil in the thief's crimson eyes. Then, as if he'd been suddenly stricken himself, Bakura shoved Marik fiercely onto the hard floor, and walked calmly away.


	6. Chapter 6 Beautiful

Guess what everybody!!!!!! My best friend Katana has written a fanfic at last, and I'm sure she'd really love it if you guys read!!! It's wicked awesome!!!!!!!! A BIG THANK YOU to seto'swifey for the review!!!!!! Alrighty, let's get on with the show!!!!

Chapter 6

That night, Marik laid on his bed, wondering what had made those terrible wounds in Bakura's flesh, and why the thief was acting so strangely towards him now.

Just as Marik's thoughts had begun to quiet and his mind was drifting in that nebulas world between asleep and awake, he felt those very same arms that had tried to strangle him once before, gently shake him awake now.

"What's going on?," Marik whispered groggily, his mind still hazy with sleep.

Bakura put a finger to his lips and motioned for the blonde to follow.

Obediently, Marik followed the thief out of the underground sanctuary, out into the beautiful night air. Marik breathed in the wonderful scent of the outside world, drank in the sight of the dark hues of the Egyptian sands, and the pristine of the wind caressing his cheek.

The thief, sensing once again that Marik was acting extremely peculiar, decided to find out why.

"First, you tell me that you've never seen a papaya fruit, and now you're going to say that you've never seen Egypt!?!?!" Bakura said, astounded by his captives lack of experience.

Marik blushed fiercely, " Tombkeepers aren't supposed to leave their tombs!," he countered, " My father would never have approved of this!"

Bakura scratched his hair, a puzzled expression on his features, " Oh no? Then what about your sister?"

The blonde lowered his head, "She was selected to be the High Priestess before she was even born….." his voice trailed off, leaving nothing but an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The albino paused for a moment, thinking about what Marik had just said, and decided that it was time for a change of mood.

"Come with me.," Bakura all but commanded, while grabbing the blonde's thin wrist. Marik blushed hotly and he internally punished himself for it. Ever since he had looked into those mesmerizing eyes, he had felt strangely towards the thief. A feeling that was beginning to replace his pity.

Higher and higher up a sand dune Bakura led him, until his feet ached and his limbs screamed for mercy. The thief, however, did not tire so easily and took the blonde by surprise when he wrapped his arms around Marik's legs and lifted him onto his back.

Marik was immediately overwhelmed by a wave of heat, as his loins came into contact with the small of Bakura's back. Eventually, this feeling was replaced by a wonderful sense of security which enveloped the egyptian in a different kind of warmth, one that was threatening to seduce him into slumber.

"We're here.," was all Bakura said, before setting Marik down with surprising gentleness. He took the blonde's hands and led him to the ledge of the sand dune, while covering his ever curious violet eyes.

"Okay," Bakura whispered and simultaneously released Marik's eyes.

A sea of glittering lights greeted Marik, bathing him in a glorious wave of white. The moon, as large and brilliant as anything the blonde had ever seen, was in it's full form tonight, smiling as if in contentment. The glittering, shimmering twinkle of the millions of tiny stars were reminiscent of tiny diamonds, adorning the nights elegant black gown. All around, Marik could see the beauty that was Egypt, even the legendary Nile, asleep and babbling quietly as it basked in the delicate light.

"Oh my Ra……," Marik finally managed to gasp, recovering his breath, "It's like nothing I've ever imagined…..," The blonde then turned to Bakura, only to once more have the air stolen from his lungs.

Although Bakura was handsome by day, the sun did not do him justice. It seemed to Marik that every strand of Bakura's hair was transformed into sparkling pieces of starlight and his scars seemed to melt away, leaving his skin to shine like polished ivory.

And those eyes, those eyes that in the sunlight were stained a hellish blood red, shone like the freshest of roses when kissed by the moon.

For this reason, Marik did not know which was more beautiful, nor which he had been waiting for his whole life to see.

" What do you think?," Bakura whispered so quietly that his voice seemed to mesh with the wind.

Marik sat down, exasperated and overwhelmed by a sudden surge of emotion. Bakura followed and for a while, the pair sat in silence, both lost in the exquisiteness of the world.

The blonde glanced over to find that the albino was staring at him with a strange kind of intensity. With a hesitant, shaking hand, Marik reached out to touch the thief's lovely face. When nothing happen, the blonde tentatively placed his other hand on Bakura's cheek, stroking the skin tenderly with his thumb.

Then, as if being compelled by the Gods themselves, Marik leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Bakura's. Although at first the albino's body tensed with shock, it quickly relaxed as Bakura responded by wrapping his arms protectively around the blonde, deepening the kiss.

As they slowly broke apart, Marik looked up into Bakura's eyes, to find the same tearful expression he had glimpsed that afternoon.

" I think that it's beautiful," Marik whispered tenderly, " I think that you're beautiful." And with that final reassuring remark Bakura's defenses came crashing down, allowing the albino to pull him into another warm embrace.


	7. Chapter 7 Action, Reaction

One gigantic hug for MalikLove, Yunih and xxdarkxxangelxx for reviewing the last chapter!!!!! This is another short chapter but fear not!!!!! It only gets better from here!!!!!!

Chapter 7

"Something must be done!!," Priest Seto cried vehemently, causing all those in the room (including the pharaoh), to jump.

Priest Seto's gaze traveled around the table, locking with each of the Priest's in turn.

" We have lost infinite amounts of soldiers, husbands, sons, uncles, brothers and cousins, because of these rogue beasts!," Seto stared fiercely into Atem's eyes, daring him to disagree, "What about Mahad's army? I say that we make it the duty of the sorcerers to slay the King of Thieves, and every other renegade criminal in Egy………," Seto's words were cut off abruptly, as Pharaoh Atem rose from his throne, raising his hands. He lifted his regal head solemnly and looked over at Priest Mahad.

" Priest Seto's right.," Atem conceded gravely, as he walked over to the magician, " We've already lost dozens of villagers, and now we've lost a tombkeeper as well.," At the mention of her brother, Ishizu burst into tears, the memory she had been trying so desperately to suppress once again exposed. Atem placed his hands on each of Mahad's broad shoulders, " But it is still your decision."

Mahad, being the pharaoh's most devoted servant, dropped down on his knees and pressed his lips to the emerald ring on the pharaoh's finger.

"I will avenge our people's deaths, my king.," Mahad replied gravely, " My sorcerers and I will not rest until the King of Thieves has been slain."


	8. Chapter 8 Water, and It's Many Uses

Thanks again for everyone who's reviewed this fanfic so far!!!

Chapter 8

"Hurry up, Marik!" Bakura yelled after the blonde who was hastily running around the den collecting a variety of fruits and breads.

" Where are we going?," Marik questioned excitedly, wrapping all the food in a white cotton cloth and hoisting it onto his shoulder.

The Thief King smiled, flashing his demonically pointed teeth, "You're just going to have to learn to trust me!"

Marik shook his head, "You say that, and every time you do, it scares me more than the last!," the blonde smirked, running out of the underground haven to join the albino out on the hot egyptian sands.

After at least a solid hour of walking under those harsh conditions, Marik had nearly given up his life to the scorching sun. Suddenly and without warning, the Thief stopped, causing the blonde to walk directly into to a wall of red cotton.

"Welcome to paradise!," Bakura announced proudly, while Marik scrambled out from behind him.

A luscious, green oasis was situated amongst the enormous, sparkling Nile river, like an emerald shimmering in a multitude of sapphires.

"Do you have anymore of these surprises up your sleeve?," Marik gasped in shock as he felt Bakura's hands shove him firmly into the water.

The blonde quickly splashed his way up to the surface, spluttering and coughing, shaking the tiny droplets of liquid from his golden hair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!," Marik choked on his words and was bombarded with another wave of liquid as Bakura lept into the river next to him. He surfaced behind Marik and wrapped his arms around the blonde, hoisting him out of the water.

"Didn't I tell you to trust me?," the albino breathed into Marik's ear (causing his cheeks to burn a vibrant crimson) , while pulling him onto the shore of the oasis.

Marik blustered about on the sand, babbling and cursing incoherently, while Bakura merely steadied the blonde, barely containing his laughter as the egyptian lost his footing and fell against the thief's tanned chest.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?," Bakura taunted, that hateful smirk still plastered on his beautiful face.

Marik clasped his hands behind Bakura's neck, and lasciviously pressed his body against the thief's. The blonde felt the albino's breath hitch in his throat, and decided to use this to his advantage by shoving Bakura roughly into the frigid water.

The egyptian smiled, satisfied with soaking the thief, not realizing soon enough that Bakura had wrapped his fingers around his ankles, and was once again engulfed by the sparkling blue liquid. Marik felt his tunic slip over his head, causing the boy to immediately attempt to hide his ruined back.

"What's wrong, don't like the water?," Bakura questioned, raising one thin, long eyebrow while walking onto the sand to wring out his cloak.

Marik was careful to hide his back while dragging himself out of the water. Bakura didn't need to know about _that._

"I'm just…… cold that's all!," Marik countered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"In Egypt, during midday?," Bakura shook his head, " If you're going to lie, at least try to make it slightly more…. logical."

The thief looked at Marik suddenly and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Whatever you do, don't turn around," Bakura's voice dropped to barely a whisper, "There's a snake behind you!"

Marik, being Marik, hadn't heard a word after "snake" and instinctively swiveled around.

"Oh my Ra.," Marik heard the albino gasp in disbelief, and the blonde finally realized that he had been deceived. Although Marik could feel his anger beginning to swell, he did not move. After all, if he hadn't been so stupid, Bakura never would have seen his mutilated skin.

"It must have been painful…," the thief remarked, his voice dripping with pity.

Marik pivoted hotly on his heel and Bakura confronted him with a look of adoration rather than revulsion. Any anger that Marik still held was immediately dissolved and transformed into gratitude for the thief's compassion.

"They're beautiful," Bakura whispered, stepping towards the blonde and wrapping his toned arms protectively around Marik's slim frame, enveloping him in a tender embrace.

"No one will dare lay a hand on you ever again," Bakura looked down at the egyptain, a smirk plastered on his handsome features, " No on except for me, that is." The albino, as though too firmly establish this fact, crushed his lips against Marik's with an almost animalistic lust.

Suddenly, an enormous bolt of lightning split the sky and shattered the serene atmosphere with a deafening roar. The two sprang apart, and Bakura's eyes widened as he realized that this thunder was not natural. This was shadow magic, magic which could only be harnessed by someone in possession of a millennium item.

"Marik," Bakura said sternly, his eyes gleaming with anticipation, " go back to the cavern, I'll meet you there once the sun has set."

"Wait, where are you going?!?!," Marik cried out, but to no avail. Bakura was already sprinting away, while the sand he kicked into the air had quickly hidden him from sight.

"Oh Bakura," Marik whispered desperately, "Please be careful."


	9. Chapter 9 One Down

Sorry about the dely everybody!! I got sick and everything started piling up!!! I'm back now though, so enjoy!!!

Chapter 9

Bakura's legs seemed to be weightless as they carried him swiftly towards his prize. It would be difficult to obtain his first millennium item, but after that the others would become substantially easier to possess. Once he had the items, his life's purpose could finally be fulfilled. Perhaps, if the Gods were in his favor, he could then live out the remainder of his days in peace, with Marik by his side.

He no longer had to feign affection for the blonde. He was sure now that his feelings were genuine and he could think of nothing else but to tell him so.

Much to the thief's excitement, his musings had distracted his legs so that they weren't so much as stiff when he arrived at his destination.

"The tomb of Pharaoh Aknamkanon," Bakura gazed upon a magnificent golden pyramid, which featured an enormous bolt of lightning, crackling angrily from the sky down to the very top of the magnificent tomb, "Funny, I remembered it as being bigger," the thief scoffed, successfully conquering the last shreds of fear that were clawing at his heart.

Bakura crept cautiously around the guards that were positioned around the tomb. By the look of their robes, they were sorcerers, which could only mean that it was Priest Mahad, greatest magician in all of Egypt, who awaited him inside. Bakura's hand instinctively found the hilt of his dagger and with an almost feline grace, he slit the throats of the two guards who patrolled the entrance to the tomb, without so much as a sound.

As he walked through the main corridor of the pyramid, he found that he could only recall a fraction of the many traps that were hidden here. He barely had enough time to react as several poison tipped arrows pierced the air where he had stood only seconds before.

"Well done, thief.," a deep, threatening voice jeered from across a narrow strip of stone, which acted as a bridge from the main corridor to the grand burial chamber.

"The _Great Pharaoh _was too cowardly to come, so he sends his lap dog instead, " Bakura shook his head with mock disappointment, " How very…… unfortunate."

A glint of gold caught the thief's trained eye and he spotted the millennium ring dangling carelessly around the Priest's neck.

Mahad's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, "Be silent! You shall not delay this battle any longer. After tonight, Egypt will be rid of _Thief King Bakura."_

"We'll have to see about that," Bakura sneered, before lunging at Mahad, his hand

gripping his sword, which was aimed at the Priest's chest. The sorcerer blocked the blow with a shield fashioned from shadow magic, and drew his own blade in one fluid motion.

The clang of metal echoed from the walls and died as it was thrown into the pit below. Bakura was agile and aggressive, a combination which had been lethal for countless others, but Mahad was cunning and skilled with a blade, proving him to be a worthy opponent. Bakura's sword came down hard on top of Mahad's shield, but it didn't so much as make a dent. The thief quickly withdrew his sword to deflect Mahad's, which would have easily pierced his heart.

Bakura purposefully slowed his movements, hoping to fool Mahad into believing he was tiring. Mahad seemed to have misread the thief as planned, and his strikes became increasingly more aggressive, and his defenses began to weaken. Bakura buckled, forcing his legs to tremble in mock fatigue, feigning his own exhaustion. Finally, like a salmon swallowing a worm on a fisherman's line, Mahad fully extended both of his arms in what would have been a devastating blow, leaving his body completely exposed.

The thief caught the sorcerer's eye and the realization of what he had done came crashing down all at once. Bakura used the Priest's hesitation to his advantage by knocking the sword out of his outstretched hands, sending it flying into the dark abyss below.

The magician staggered back, his eyes filled with a mix of loathing and bewilderment. This thief was not only exceptionally skilled with a blade, but was exceedingly cunning as well. He knew he would not be able to defeat such an enemy without tapping into his hidden, inner magic, but the cost of doing such could easily result in the loss of his soul, if not his life.

Bakura vaulted towards Mahad and was astonished when his sword was wrenched from his hand by an invisible assailant. As soon as he came within an inch of the sorcerer, he was thrown back by a barrier of purple flame, which now enveloped the priest. The thief landed harshly on his side, activating one of the tomb's many traps by falling on a trick tile.

Immediately, four enormous blades on pendulum-like chains, fell from the walls and tried desperately to severe Bakura's body. Luckily, fear is strong motivation and Bakura staved off the pain in order to fling himself out of the enormous murderer.

Mahad's body was now completely engulfed in a hellish violet flame, which seemed to be the source of his power. He hurled fireball after fireball at the injured thief, forcing the albino to step back in retreat, straight into another trap. A steal clamp bit into his right foot, nearly severing it from his leg.

Bakura cried out in agony, feebly throwing himself out of the path of yet another deadly blade. His strength was all but spent now, as the blood that seeped out of his ankle was the life that swiftly left his body. He knew he was going to perish and there was nothing he could do to hinder it.

Then, a miracle happened. It seemed as though the barrier and the fireballs Mahad had conjured had finally exhausted his strength. The magician now had no choice but to kill the thief at close range.

Mahad smugly walked over to the wounded creature, pulling out a lustrous, jewel encrusted knife. He knelt over the dying animal and leaned over it until their faces were centimeters apart.

"You're only going to die," the priest hissed into Bakura's face, their eyes locked, " It's not as though you had anything to live for."

Suddenly, Bakura's eyes burned a fiery crimson and in one final, desperate act, the thief drew the knife inside his robe pocket and drove it harshly into the sorcerer's heart.

"That's where you're wrong.," Bakura whispered cruelly, as Mahad's eyes grew to the size of scarabs and blood cascaded from his open mouth.

"May the God's take pity on you," Bakura muttered, tearing off the millennium ring before shoving the body of the suffering priest off of his own and into the black pit below.


	10. Chapter 10 And so It Begins

Atem woke abruptly, bolting to his feet, cold sweat caked to brow

I am SOOOO sorry that it took me so long to review!! Piano competitions came up and I got invited to provincials!! Thanks everyone for still reading and I promise that I'll update sooner from now on! I know this one's short but the next chapter's going to be awesome!! ENORMOUS HUGS for Mittzy for reviewing the story!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 10

Atem woke abruptly, bolting to his feet, cold sweat caked to brow.

"Mahad…," The word seemed to be leaden as it left his tongue, "……he's…dead." He held his head in his hands hardly daring to believe the blasphemy that reached his ears.

The Pharaoh closed his eyes reliving the horrific nightmare of his best friend being slayed by the thief king. How could such a noble man be mutilated by such a monster?

Suddenly, the doors to the pharaoh's chambers swung open revealing the hysterical figure of priestess Ishizu.

"My Pharaoh," Ishizu fell to her knees, "Priest Mahad has perished at the hands of that bastard!" the priestess' voice shook with rage.

These words solidified Atem's nightmare and the gravity of the situation engulfed him fully.

"What can we do?" Ishizu stared into the Pharaohs eyes searching desperately for a shred of certainty only to be met with an empty gaze.

Atem casually strolled past her collecting his ceremonial garments from a golden chest from which he drew his jewelled incrusted sabre. "This has to stop," he bent down and placed his hands on either side her face, "Even if my blood must be spilt."

He strode swiftly from his room leaving the priestess to sob weakly on the alabaster stone floor. He intended to find the high priest and ordered twelve legions of men to capture and bring forth the demon in shackles, for he would be tried by the gods.


	11. Chapter 11 A Sigh of Relief

Alright everybody I'm officially not dead!!!!!^^ Everything just started piling up and school is CRAZY!!!!!!!!! I have a super awesome boyfriend now to which makes epically happy!!!!!!! Thanks to everybody who's still reading this and I hope that you'll all keep up the good work!!!^^

Chapter 11

Slow. Excruciatingly slow. The time as it slowly trickled onwards, the sound of complete and utter nothingness as it threatened to crush Marik's ears and the incredibly lethargic moon as it lazily trekked the unforgiving night.

His thoughts swirled around angrily in his skull, exploiting any hidden weakness. Bakura's dead and he's never coming back. No. That was his ridiculously pessimistic brain talking, purposely trying to deter him from what his heart so fervently believed was true…..no, _knew_ was true.

Marik could control the urge to stay no longer and quickly opened the latch of the door which led out into the cruel midnight air.

Almost instantly, Marik's face was engulfed by a cooling breeze and for the second time in his sheltered life he was exposed to the outside world. To his utter disappointment, he discovered that without the loving presence of the Thief King, the outside world seemed more cruel and arrogant than its previous beautiful disguise.

The blonde stared desperately out into the wall of jet black night, looking for any sign of the albino, but to no avail. Panic began to claw at his throat and the familiar fangs of fear gnawed at the back of his mind. He was just beginning to feel comfortable here, he finally felt like he belonged, like he was _loved _, and no one was going to take that away from him.

Then Marik's eyes noticed something that his heart had known all along. Among the endless bleak blackness of the Egyptian night, there, shining defiantly like a solitary flame was the familiar glimmer of shocking white hair.

Marik's legs moved of their own accord as he raced off in the direction of that beautifully simple yet utterly incredible whiteness that was Bakura. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the albino, but once he was only a few painful feet away, Marik noticed a ribbon of dark fluid flowing out from underneath the thief's right foot. Then all at once the blonde noticed that the thief was limping, struggling just to stand, never mind continue to walk.

"BAKURA!!!!", Marik cried in ecstasy as he threw himself at the thief king, who using the last reserves of his strength, caught him in an emotional embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you." Marik whispered as Bakura caressed his soft blonde hair and held him firmly against his worn, weary body.

All at once, Bakura's legs gave out and his full weight was crushed against Marik, who handled it impressively despite his small stature. He managed to catch the Thief under the arms and maneuvered the limp body in such a way as to allow the blonde to support the weight on his back, as he dragged Bakura back to the safety of their home.


	12. Chapter 12 FINALLY!

Here we go everybody the moment you've all been waiting for!!!!!!!!!! The reason why this story is rated M or Mature, the cherry on the proverbial cake!!! It's Lemon Time!!!!!!!!!^^

Chapter 12

Marik pulled the door shut hastily behind him and rushed Bakura over to the safety of his soft, comfortable bed, laying him down with inhuman care. His ankle was most certainly broken as a brilliantly white bone protruded angrily from the tender flesh. Marik viciously tore a strip of fabric from his tunic and delicately wrapped it around the distorted mass of flesh and bone in a desperate attempt to staunch the bleeding. Bakura cried out and his fingers clamped around Marik's hand, a shooting pain tearing through his consciences and reducing him to a shivering mass of flesh.

As Marik watched Bakura suffer so, he concluded that there was only one course of action that would end the torment of the poor thief. He would have to remove the right foot.

The blonde strode slowly into the other room and retrieved the jewel encrusted dagger, the very same dagger that Bakura had used the day that he had taken Marik from his living hell.

Tears streamed from the Egyptian's eyes as he walked solemnly over to Bakura's bed, his mind screaming for him to hurry and his heart begging him to stop. He reached the thief's side and the albino looked up at him with a mixture of desperation and comprehension.

"Don't worry Bakura," Marik choked on his own words, " you'll feel so much better after this."

He raised the knife above the thief's ruined ankle and closed his eyes when suddenly he felt his hands being seized and rendered useless. He opened his eyes expecting Bakura to be attempting to stop him in one last futile attempt to save his foot, and was surprised to see a blackish purple claw gripping his hand in an unbreakable grip. The black hand stemmed from an enormous golden ring around Bakura's neck, which was now emitting a second hand which seemed to be healing the wound in Bakura's ankle. Within seconds the bone was pushed back into place and the tendons and tissues were being stitched back together as though a seamstress was elegantly stitching the thief back together. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the eerie black hand retreated back into the sanctity of the ring.

Both Egyptians stood in silence there, both horrified and amazed at the sudden, unexpected aid of the golden trinket.

"Well that's a bonus!," Bakura smirked, rubbing his newly healed ankle with a newfound tenderness.

Marik approached the thief cautiously, "What is that thing?!", the blonde inquired, transfixed by the massive golden eye located in the middle of the ring.

"OH MY RA!!!!!!!", Marik cried out in mortification," THAT'S A MILLENNIUM ITEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his legs nearly gave out from beneath him as the full gravity of what Bakura had done came careening down on him.

The thief removed the item and set it on the floor of the opposite end of the bed, so as to spare Marik from having to fret over it.

"I had to Marik! I had to take it from him, to kill him, or that Priest would have killed me!" Bakura begged Marik to understand, and it did not take much convincing before Marik's bewildered expression turned to one of understanding.

" It did save your foot, so I guess it isn't that bad….", Marik didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the Thief grabbed him by the arms and pulled the blonde onto his warm, waiting bed.

"Bakura!!!!", Marik cried in mock astonishment, as the albino flipped him around so that he was gazing downwards at the smaller Egyptian.

"Now," Bakura smirked wickedly down at the helpless blonde, "Where did we leave of this afternoon?"

"Well……" The remnants of Marik's response were crushed by the incredible force of Bakura's wanting mouth on his, which silenced whatever thoughts had been floating around in the blonde's mind.

Desire. heat, passion and unadulterated lust quickly burned it's way through Bakura's body and transferred through to that of the innocent Egyptian beneath him. The kiss intensified as Bakura used his tongue to taste and explore the inside of his soon to be lover's mouth, coaxing Marik into responding by tentatively touching the albino's tongue with his own. The albino produced a low, distinctively husky moan at that simple contact from Marik, who was quickly growing bolder as his fingers entangled themselves in Bakura's shaggy white mane. Marik wasn't sure where his instincts had been hidden all this time but he was grateful for them all the same. He felt an intensely strong urge to see the Thief King's body completely uninhibited by clothing and to be disrobed himself.

"Please undress me." Marik begged Bakura quietly, biting the albino's bottom lip to emphasize his previous statement.

A shiver ran down the albino's spine at this, and his arousal grew to incomprehendable proportions as he began to hastily remove Marik's tunic. The blonde didn't hesitate to show him the same courtesy and soon they were both completely and utterly exposed to the hungry gaze of the other.

Bakura found it indescribably difficult to reign in his desire as his eyes pillaged the Egyptian's astoundingly alluring body. His shoulders were slim and his exquisitely tanned chest was slightly muscled, leading down to his perfectly toned abdomen and his slim waist. His blatant arousal was crying out for Bakura's attention as the thief's eye's settled there before being drawn back up into Marik's half- lidded violet gaze.

" I swear by the all the Gods in the heavens that you are the most beautiful creature on this earth!!", Bakura rasped, as Marik, who had obviously been paying him the same respect, shook his head in dismay.

"Second only to you!!!!!!!!," as Marik's eye's now shifted to Bakura's blatantly erect member with a mixture of excitement and unrestrained fear.

"Don't worry Marik!," Bakura almost laughed at the blonde's obvious worry, " we have much yet to do before you need to worry about _that_.

The Egyptian blushed and was caught off guard as the thief's mouth began ravishing his neck, leaving various red bruises on his previously unmarked flesh. Then, without a warning, Bakura's lips continued to travel downwards before encasing one of Marik's nipples. The blonde moaned in pure ecstasy as the albino nipped the sensitive nub before licking away any remnants of pain. He proceeded to the other nipple, which earned him another round of moans from his beautiful lover.

Marik writhed in pleasure, desperate for more contact, and Bakura was not one to disappoint. His incredibly warm mouth continued it's journey downward until it had reached Marik's quivering pelvis. The thief placed a tantalizing kiss on the inside of each of Marik's thighs before licking the tip of the blonde's swollen member.

"OH MY RA!!!!!!," Marik cried out as Bakura's skillful tongue traced elaborate patterns on his erect flesh. He then engulfed the entirety of the organ in his mouth, before slowly moving his mouth upwards and downwards. The blonde moaned uncontrollably as Bakura quickened his pace and Marik's stomach had just begun to feel tight when Bakura stopped suddenly. The Egyptian whined from the loss of contact, but was soon soothed as the albino's lips pressed against his once more.

Marik broke the kiss slowly and wrapped his arms around the thief's neck affectionately, "I want you inside of me." Marik confessed, panting from the extent of his arousal.

"Are you sure?", Bakura asked, nuzzling the soft flesh between Marik's shoulder and neck.

"Yes.", Marik said simply before allowing Bakura to turn him onto his stomach. The Thief leaned over and kissed the small of Marik's back sensually, causing the blonde to mewl once more. He placed one finger at the Egyptian's entrance, toying with it before slowly pushing it's way inside. The pain that assaulted Marik seemed to sober him from his pleasure induced delirium but he resisted the urge to scream, even when Bakura began to move. The feeling became slightly more pleasurable as Bakura's finger was soon joined by a second and soon Marik was thrusting up to meet the Thief's pleasurable ministrations.

Slowly Bakura removed his fingers, which caused Marik momentary sadness, before they were replaced by something more substantial. The Egyptian could not help but cry out as he felt Bakura's manhood enter him and was introduced to an entirely new level of pleasure. The Thief thrusted into him slowly and soon the pair were moaning and crying out each other's names as the pleasure of their coupling threatened to overwhelm them both. Bakura sensed that Marik was close and simultaneously increased his velocity and gripped the blonde's member with his free hand, causing the blonde to scream Bakura's name one last lust-laced time before finally reaching his peak. The sudden tightening of the muscles surrounding the Thief King's erection allowed him to thrust one last, desired-filled thrust before releasing himself inside Marik's tight body.

The Thief slowly and unwillingly removed himself from his lovers embrace before rolling the blonde over and laying down heavy next to him, who curled up against his still heaving chest while covering them both with the warm, soaked sheet.

"I love you so much Bakura.", Marik whispered tenderly as he buried his face in his lovers strong chest.

"I love you too, my reason for living."


End file.
